Death Note: PKI
by Elisabell-angel enraged
Summary: MelloxOC. Mello has a weird way of showing his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

I felt like doing a sepperate project from aNgeL's requiM so that I don't get completely bored with it. (AR is an incredibly long Fanfic after all.) I will continue to update AR every week though. This whole story is based around the idea that when young kids fall in love they bully the person they love... Mello just seemed like the kind of person who would do that XD! BTW the title is an abbreviation for picking. As in picking on... Simply because it'll sound better

Death Note: PKI

first humiliation: Closet

Mello pushed her. She hit her head on the back wall as she fell in the closet. He gave her one last terrifying look before closing the door on her, making it completley dark. Riiko huddled against the back wall. She hugged her knees to her chest, which made her feel safer even though the situation hadn't changed. Mello was picking on her again. Ever since she came here to Wammy's house a few months ago, Mello had done nothing but torment her endlessly. He bullied her every day, and came up with new ways to humiliate her each time. She was to scared to do anything about it, though. Mello was terrifying if he wanted to be.

Mello sat outside the door satisfied. He unwrapped a fresh chocolate bar and bit into it savagly. He had a lot of fun messing with Riiko. It was a good way to take out stress. The best part was she never did anything about it. She kept silent. She never went crying to Rodger like anyone else did. Near wasn't very fun to beat up anyway. He wouldn't cry or make any noise at all. It was boring. Mello leaned his back to the door as he took another bite from his chocolate bar.

Riiko was starting to panic. She was not only claustrophobic but also scared of the dark. She felt like she was about to hypervenilate. She started to cry.

Mello snapped to attention. He heard her crying. It was quiet. Most people wouldn't have even noticed it, but Mello had keen hearing. She was barely sniffling. Mello felt really guilty. He had never heard her cry before. Maybe he assumed all the bullying hadn't been getting to her, maybe he asssumed that she was completely unfazed by it. He stood up. Hearing her cry tugged at his heartstrings. He felt like he was going to explode. It stung.

She felt like she was passing out. Whenever she passed out, it was no big deal anyway. She did it all the time. When she was embarrassed or scared, she just passed out. It was like her only defense mechanism. She slowly felt her head touch the back wall as she drifted off.

Mello wrenched open the door, he couldn't take the guilt anymore. She looked asleep. Mello checked her pulse just in case... She was good. He needed to get her out of here. His only choice was to pick her up. He carried her down the hall to her room, opened the door (which for some reason she never locked, as if begging for Mello to burst in) and laid her on her bed. His arms felt strange when her weight left them. She wasn't heavy at all, very light. He looked down at her. She was smiling in sleep. Mello was shocked. He never saw her smile before.((Gee wonder why Mello XD)). Her smile was pretty. He had to admit, she would probably have more friends if she smiled like that all the time. She was a recluse and had no friends, like Near...But why didn't she piss him off like Near did? Maybe because she knew her place... Her lips were quivering, as if she were cold. She started to say something but it got caught in her throat. The only thing he caught was a soft 'o' before sound failed her. He wasn't sure of what he was doing. I guess sudden realization hit him like a brick. He leaned over and kissed her. He instantly pulled back. Appalled at what he just did. He rushed from the room, not bothering to shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Death Note: PKI

second humiliation: unexpected

She woke up in her room several hours later. She sat up, how did she get here? Last thing she remembered she was stuck in Mello's closet. She glanced at the foot of her bed, she saw something moving. "Who's there?" She said anxiously. Near sat up.  
"What are you doing in my room?!" She almost had a heart attack.  
"No reason," Near twirled his hair absently he seemed surprised that she had seen him. He straightened up and left. That was weird... Why was the number 1 genius of Wammy's crawling around on the floor in her room? She took a deep breath. Someone must've found her in the closet and brought her back. Mello must've gotten bored and left. She walked outside her room into the hallway. She heard footsteps approaching from the opposite direction and voices as well.  
"Where were you, man?" This was Matt, "we were supposed to be working on the project last night, and I don't know anything about seals."  
"I was just messing around..." Riiko came to her senses. It was Mello. She quickly ducked into her room and locked the door. She sat against it, just in case. She heard their footsteps getting closer.  
"Doing what? Bullying that girl again?" Matt said slyly.  
"Why does it matter?" Mello said. So he didn't tell anybody? He seemed like the type to brag about things like that. She heard the footsteps get closer. She saw their shadows outside her door. One pair stopped, based on Matt's next comment she could conclude that Mello was the one who stopped.  
"What're you doing?" Matt said, stopping.  
Mello waited a minuit before answering, "...Nothing."  
He walked on.

Matt sat on a bench outside vigorously punching buttons on his gameboy ((No he hasn't bought a DS yet, he's saving up.)) Mello was sitting beside him eating chocolate and staring at the sky above.  
"What's wrong with you? You're a million miles away." Matt said without looking at him.  
"I'm thinking."  
"about that girl?"  
"What!?"  
"Based on your reaction I can tell that's exactly what you're thinking about. The girl that you pick on."  
Mello pretended to just think of her, "oh, Riiko..."  
"Don't even pretend. I can tell!"  
"Keep it down... I was just thinking about what to do to her next."  
"You lie! You did something stupid didn't you?"  
"...Kind of."  
"What's that mean?"  
"I...kinda...kissed her... Butshewasasleep!" He added in fast.  
"...You're the king Mello." Matt smiled. "You should do it for real..."  
"Why should I do that?"  
"Because you need to..."  
"Who're you to give me advice?"  
"Just do it, or I'm not paying for your chocolate anymore."  
"Matt...You suck... You know I don't have a job like you do..."  
Matt smiled. "Just do it, so you don't feel shitty anymore."

Mello stood outside her door. His hand was held up... Would it be weird for him to knock? He never knocked before. He usually just burst in. Now that he thought about it, that was pretty stupid of him. What if he caught her changing or something? He knocked. She opened probably expecting someone else.  
She just froze there. Mello wasn't sure what to do. She looked terrifyed.  
"Um... I know this is weird, but could I talk to you?" Mello said trying to think of something to say.  
She was suspicous, but if she refused the situation could get worse. She nodded. She stepped aside to let him in.  
He walked inside and started speaking immediatly, "look! I'm sorry, ok!" He practically screamed at her. She flinched. "I'm sorry about the closet! I'm sorry about everything! I...Think I did it because..."  
She stared at him shocked. She was surprised to see he felt bad for it, but was more curious as to why he did it.  
"Why?" She said, coming closer to hear it even if he whispered. She was less than a foot away.  
Mello wanted to back up. She was far to close, he felt like he would erupt. "..." He couldn't think of a way to finish his sentence. He knew what he told himself, but he didn't want to tell her that.  
She got even closer, "WHY!?" She was yelling. She thought she would tear up.  
Mello lost it. He drew her in closer, and slammed her lips to his. He gripped the back of her head, entangling himself in her hair. She feebly tried to escape, and gave a small squeek of surprise, but he wouldn't let go. He put a hand to her back to prevent her from moving. He forced her lips open with his tounge. He licked at her. Felt the inside of her. She remained stationary like a doll. Her eyes wide. Mello moved to the back of her throat. She choked slightly, making him smile. He broke the kiss. She was stationary. Eyes widened in shock. He still held her. He lowered his head, and kissed her neck. He gave her a hickey. She screamed, "MELLO!"  
He stopped. He let her go. She fell backwards, scrambling she fled to a corner. She crouched there, eyes filling with tears as she touched her neck. She could feel where he had been. Mello ran, he slammed the door behind him and left her there, crying and frightened.


	3. Chapter 3

Death Note: PKI

third humiliation: picture

It was dark, dank, and cold. Riiko was just waking up from being unconscious. She tried to move her hands, but they were tied behind her with rope. She made a small noise, but it barely escaped her throat before being blocked by a small cloth tied around her mouth. The room was entirely dark except for one corner with a small square of light. As her eyes adjusted she saw it was Matt playing a DS. He looked up, to see her awake. He snapped the DS shut extinguishing the light. She heard footsteps and saw him open a door, causing light to flood into the room. She noticed how filthy the room was. It seemed to have a quite a few blood stains around the chair. She shuddered. Matt was talking to someone outside. Several tough looking men came into the room and snickered at her as she stared pleadingly at them. Soon another figure came into the room. It was Mello. He left the door opened and strided confidently closer. He walked between the brutes to stand in front of her. Riiko's eyes widened in fear. Mello smiled evily when he saw this and took a bite from the chocolate bar he was carrying. He reached down with a leather gloved hand to remove the cloth covering her mouth.  
She just sat in shock even though she had many burning questions she was too scared to ask.  
"Long time, no see," Mello said staring at her. He wanted her to respond.  
"...W...Where am I?!" Her voice was much louder than expected.  
"We can't tell you." Mello said cooly, "all you need to know is that you're here because we need to ask you a few questions."  
She couldn't believe Mello would just kidnap her out of no where. What kind of questions she wondered. She hadn't seen Mello in a year. Since that incident ((see last chapter)) they had remained distant anyway. He had stopped torturing her for a while afterwards, but had become even more savage after a few weeks of ignoring her. His constant bullying had become even worse after she rejected him. He even attempted to assault her again on many occasions, some succsefull some not. Then one day she learned he left Wammy's and couldn't help being relieved, and yet here he was again. Was fate determined to make their paths cross so many times?  
"What do you want to know?"  
"I want that photograph of me. Where is it?"  
She thought for a minuit. The photo of mello. The only one ever taken. When Mello left, he probably forgot it existed. She found it in Mello's room because she was helping Rodger clean it out for new arrivals. She thought it was a stupid move to leave it behind, so she saved it. She kept it hidden to help Mello out. He must've been aware that she had it. Soon after it came into her possesion however, it was stolen from her by Near. She didn't catch him in the act, but she was confident it could be no other.  
"Near has it..." She said very quietly. She was hoping Mello wouldn't explode again.  
"NEAR!" Mello grabbed her and pulled her up as far as the rope would allow. "You let him have it?!"  
"No...I didn't...He stole it..." Riiko panicked. She yelled.  
Mello let her go. She fell back into her seat, and he stalked out of the room with his cronies following him. The door was shut again leaving her in utter darkness all alone. Once again she panicked and cried in the dark.

"How long are we going to keep her here? Do you want me to return her tonight?" Matt asked outside  
"No, she's not going back yet. I'm going to have some fun with her and teach her a lesson." Mello smiled sadistically.  
Matt sighed. "Yes, boss." He didn't approve, but he couldn't say anything or else he could be reprimaded.


	4. Chapter 4

Death Note: PKI

Final humiliation: fossilized

Riiko heard a knock at the door. She clicked the lock, and opened the door. She froze, there he was again. Mello, once again they'd run into each other, and every time she couldn't understand why. When she was released from being kidnapped she had only returned to Wammy's house for a few days. She had a good amount of trauma from what she experienced and she wanted to distance herself from Wammy's. She had packed up and left. She went to Japan, because she had always wanted to go there, but when she got there she fell in love with the place. She rented out a fairly large apartment, where she lived by herself. She was making her living as a violinist in an orchestra. She had discovered her talent at Wammy's but kept it a secret, she hid her violin. She was scared Mello would break it if he discovered it. She stared at Mello blankly. She started to close the door. She wanted to slam it in his face, lock it, and go hide. He slammed his fist on the door, keeping her from shutting it. She flinched as if she thought he would punch her.  
"W-What do you want?" she stuttered. She wished her voice was louder and more confident, but she just sounded like a scared child.  
"I want to talk to you." He replied, "Don't worry I won't do anything."  
She slowly stepped asside to let him in. He looked very different from the last time she saw him. He looked taller, his hair was much more messy, and most noticibley he had a huge burn scar across his face.  
"How... D-did you get... That" She pointed to the burn  
"I set the place on fire after you left."  
"Is Matt ok!?"  
He seemed annoyed she asked, "he's fine."  
She noticed he smelled like cigarettes. She wondered if that was because of Matt or because Mello himself was smoking.  
"Once again... What did you want to say to me." Riiko wanted to get this over with.  
"I'm going to die in the next few days."  
"Do... Do you want me to stop it?" Riiko was nervous. If that's what he wanted it wouldn't be of any use.  
"No, it has to happen. I didn't come here for that."  
"Then what did you come here for?!"  
"Before I die... I just wanted to tell you I love you."  
She paused. Her mind was in a whirl. All of her memories of Wammy's house flashed before her, and did what she'd always wanted. She punched him. He flinched.  
"What do you want me to say!" She yelled, "after all you've done to me what do you want me to say! That I think the same!? Why should I!?"  
Mello paused, "I didn't expect you to. Especially after what I did... I just wanted to say it." She retreated back. "I can't possibly say I think the same."  
"...Will you at least do one thing?"  
"That depends on what it is."  
"Will you go to my funeral?"  
"...Alright, I promise."

She was wearing a long black mourning dress standing before two caskets on a bright tuesday day. The funeral of Mello and Matt. The weather was betraying the mood. There were very few people there that day. Near, her and a few others from Wammy's house, probably friends. She stood beside Mello's casket. She touched the cedar.  
Near walked up beside her tentativley. She hoped he wasn't going to ask why she was here because she didn't know.  
"Are you ok?" Near said in a small voice.  
"I was never close to either of them," she replied. It was true she had yet to cry.  
"Mello cared about you, you know."  
"...If he did he had a terrible way of showing it."  
"He did, I'm sure of it. But he's also terrible at saying what he thinks. He really did care."  
She felt the first tear, followed by more. She wasn't sure why she was crying. Her head was clouded. She burried her face in her hands. Near looked at her incredulously.  
"I-I..." She struggled to speak her mind. To tell what she thought. "I... I think I-"

THE END

Well, that's it... BTW the ending is delibretly anonymous. She could either be saying "I care about him too." or "I don't feel the same." Tell me which you thought she was saying! I hope you enjoyed it bow


End file.
